All I Want For Christmas
by lilyflower009
Summary: Harry's daughter only wants one thing for Christmas...the question is, does she get it? Not the best at summaries, but hopefully you enjoy the story. : Lily II/Scorpius Reviews are much appreciated. Merry Christmas!


_**Characters: J.K. Rowling. Song: Olivia Olson cover of Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas**_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

'So Lils, what's on the list this year?' Scorpius asked, plopping down on the couch beside her.

Fifteen year old Lily Potter blushed as she thought of what she really wanted. 'Not a whole lot, to be honest.' Lily replied quietly, trying to control her thumping heart as she noticed his knee touching her thigh.

'There's got to be something you'd like to have Lily-flower.' He said nudging her.

'Well, there is something, but I- I can't tell you what it is.' Lily replied, blushing deeper.

Scorpius grinned at her as he got up to go upstairs to see if Albus was up yet. 'I'll figure it out, Flower, and then I promise you, you shall have it." He said, heading up the stairs.

'But all I want for Christmas is...you.' She whispered when she heard him thudding on Al's door, safely out of earshot.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again. 

'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'

Lily tuned out the adults as she studied the boy. He seemed normal enough, so Lily didn't understand why Uncle Ron wanted Rose to be so competitive with him in school. He looked rather nervous, so Lily slipped away and walked over to the boy and his parents.

'Well hello, dear.' The boy's mummy said kindly when she noticed Lily.

'Hi.' Lily said cheerfully. She turned to –what had Uncle Ron called him?- oh yes, Scorpius. 'My name is Lily, like the flower.'

'My name's Scorpius.' The boy replied quietly when his mother nudged him slightly.

'Is it your first year this year?' Lily asked. When he nodded she continued. 'It's my brother Al's first year as well. Are you nervous? I'm incredibly jealous. Mum says that it will help me out when it's my turn, having two older brothers already at Hogwarts.' Scorpius just stared. She smiled up at his parents. His father seemed very amused by her.

'Who are your parents, sweetie?' He asked kindly.

'Harry and Ginevra Potter.' Lily replied promptly, gesturing behind her, where they were still speaking to Al and Rosie.

'Ah, I see.' He said. 'You're a lot like your mother, Lily. I knew both of your parents in school.'

'Cool. Daddy says that Hogwarts is great, and that it's okay if Al is a Slytherin. James keeps telling him that he won't be his brother anymore.'

'Oh? And what do you think?' Draco asked curiously.

'I agree with Daddy. It doesn't matter which house you're in if you're a nice person. Daddy said there were good people in Slytherin when he was in school too.'

'LILY POTTER!' Lily cringed, and looked sheepishly over at her approaching parents.

'I think I'm in trouble.' She said, adding 'I'm sure school will be great. You should write me letters. We could be friends. I'll tell Al to look for you on the train.' By now Harry and Ginny had approached.

'Sorry Draco,' Harry said as he shot Lily a stern look. 'She can be a little chatty sometimes. I suppose she told you her life story by now, did she?'

'Not quite.' Draco replied 'But she does have quite the inquisitive little mind.'

'Daddy says I've got a big mouth.' Lily piped up, causing everyone to laugh.

'Come on Lil, you haven't said good-bye to Al and James yet.' Ginny said, saying goodbye to the Malfoys and leading Lily away.

'Mummy?' Lily said, looking up at her mother.

'Yes, Lil?'

'I like that boy.'

_I don't want a lot this Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

Ginny hung the stockings on the mantle of the fireplace, taking care to place them high enough that, should anyone floo in, they wouldn't get in the way. Lily usually did this with her, but this year she had simply told her that what she wanted Santa couldn't give her, and turned to go up to her room, turning a brilliant shade of red when she nearly collided with Scorpius. It didn't take a genius to recognise the behaviour she herself had exhibited around Harry when she was young. Lily had always been fond of Scorpius, so Ginny was not at all surprised. She nearly had an aneurism when Al had brought him home for the holidays during his first year. Sure, they had exchanged letters once or twice, but when he started sleeping over Lily had taken to her room quite a bit more often.

'Oh, to be young and in love' She murmered to herself.

'Who's in love?' Harry asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, causing her to jump.

'I am.' Ginny said with a cheeky grin, and turned to kiss him on the cheek. She most certainly was not going to be the one to tell her husband that his baby girl was in love.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Lily studied Scorpius over her Transfiguration book as he sat by the fire with Al, laughing about Merlin knows what. A small smile lit her face at the sight of the two boys having so much fun. She closed her book and told Rose she needed a break before walking over to where they were sitting.

'So, what's so funny?' She asked, settling on the arm of Al's chair.

"J-james. He – he tried to prank Neville earlier, and got caught by – by McGonagall, of all people!" Scorpius replied, still shaking with laughter. Lily frowned.

"Really?" She asked. Both boys nodded. "Well, he's rather stupid, then, isn't he? I never got caught last year..." Albus and Scorpius immediately stopped laughing.

"That was you?" Al asked her, clearly shocked. Lily nodded, as if to say 'Duh.' "Why didn't you let us in on it?"

"Because you dunderheads would have gotten me caught."

"Dunderheads? Did you hear that, Al? I do believe Silly Lily just insulted us." Scorpius exclaimed in mock shock.

"Why, yes, Scorpius, I think she did." Al replied, grabbing Lily, and pulling her into his lap, ignoring her protests. Scorpius grinned, and got up from his seat. Lily screeched as he reached out and started tickling her.

"So, Lily, are we still dunderheads, then?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"Y-yes!" Lily replied, giggling. "S-s-s-st-op!"

"No, I don't think I will." Scorpius said quietly, leaning close to her ear. "Not until you admit how incredibly brilliant, we are." Lily's face was a brilliant shade of red, and she was glad that they would never know it was because of Scorpius' proximity.

"You, Scorpius Malfoy, are completely and utterly brilliant, and irresistible to the entire female population of Hogwarts, and I worship the ground you walk on." She recited, knowing the drill. "Oh, and Al, you're not so bad yourself." She added as an afterthought.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
_

Lily sat in her room , staring out at the grass below and sighed. She wouldn't mind the lack of snow, if she could just get Scorpius' attention, but no. She is Al's little sister...nothing more. Her breath fogged up her window, and she turned to get up, noticing Scorpius in the doorway, watching her.

"So, I think I've figured it out." He said, pushing up off of the doorframe.

"Figured what out?" Lily asked, crossing to her desk.

"What it is you want for Christmas." He replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lily faltered, and closed the drawer she was getting something out of on her hand.

"Son of a..." She said softly. Scorpius crossed over to her and took her hand, looking over the damage.

"Wow Lil, that's probably gonna bruise."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. You gonna kiss it better?" She drawled sarcastically. She gasped when he drew her throbbing hand to his lips, and pressed a short kiss to her fingers. Oddly enough, the ache seemed to disappear. He grinned at her and conjured some ice, handing it to her.

"Be more careful next time, yeah?" He said, leaving to find Albus.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You_

"Hey," Albus said as Scorpius found him reading in the living room. "Where have you been?"

"Watching Lily." Scorpius replied, his cheeks flushing. Albus' eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Watching Lily do what?"

"She was just staring out of her window. She looks troubled by something. And then she closed a drawer on her hand." Al laughed and set his book down.

"Have you figured out what to get her for Christmas yet?" He asked.

"No, and she refuses to tell me. I was thinking it was snow, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind I could tell that that's not it."

"Are you daft, mate?" Al asked, moving his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius asked, baffled.

"Lily, graceful, outgoing, stubborn Lily, won't tell you what she wants. Lily is never afraid to say what she wants. And Lily doesn't close drawers on her hand."

"Your point being?"

"Honestly? You really need me to tell you?" Al sighed. "Lily wants something only you can give her. Lily is head over heels for you, Scorp. She wants you."

"What? No way, mate. Lily is smart, beautiful, kind, athletic, and talented. She can have any bloke in the school. What does she want with me?"

Albus smirked. "Well, you've got a point there." He ducked the slap aimed at his head before continuing. "Sadly, it's true. She's had a mad crush on you since the day she ambushed you at the train station. And, judging by what you just said about her, the feeling seems to be mutual." Scorpius reddened.

"Would that...bother you?" He asked timidly. Albus shrugged

"Not really, to be quite honest. You might not be so lucky with James, but who really cares what he thinks? Lily will get what she wants, one way or another, and I shudder to think what she'd do to me if I got in the way. Besides, who better to trust with my sister than my best mate, right?" Scorpius blew out a sigh of relief, and grinned at Al, who smiled back before adding. "Of course if you hurt her dad, James, Ted, Loius, Fred, Hugo, Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and I would have to give you a slow and painful death if you hurt her."

"Oh, no need to worry about that." Scorpius said, getting up. "Now come on, let's go fly for a bit before supper.__

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Christmas Eve found Scorpius and the Potters at the Burrow. The house was packed. Bill, Fleur, Louis, Dom, Charlie, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Teddy, and Victoire had all managed to make it for dinner and presents. The whole family, minus Percy and his family, had made it for the festivities. Scorpius sat on the couch, sandwiched between Al and James, across the room from Lily, Roxanne, and Rose, who were giggling over a copy of Witch Weekly.

"So, Scorp," James said casually "You looks like something's bothering you. Girls trouble?" Scorpius' face turned beet red, and Al choked on the sweet he had just accepted from Molly.

"Um...n-not really, no. Why do you ask?"

"Please," Al snorted. "James knows all about it. He still can't get Alice Longbottom to give him the time of day."

"So there is a girl? Well, come on then, tell us all about it."

"Well... I know she likes me too, it's just that I don't really know how to get her alone. She always seems to be surrounded by people." Scorpius admitted, being sure not to be too obvious about who he was referring to.

"Well..."James said slowly. "Lils is pretty popular, you could always ask her the best way to get a girl alone."

Al and Scorpius both snorted with laughter, but before James could question them about it, Molly called them all to dinner.__

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You  
and you and you and you and you

"Lily?" Scorpius whispered, after everyone had gone up to bed. She looked up from her book, and put her glasses on the bedside table.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come outside with me for a moment?"

"Whatever for?" Lily asked, getting up, and sliding into her slippers. Scorpius didn't reply, just grabbed a blanket and continued out of the back door. Lily cocked an eyebrow and followed.

Once outside she instantly realized why Scorpius had grabbed a blanket. It was absolutely freezing. She shivered slightly as she stepped toward where he stood with his back to her. When she reached him he turned and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"So what's going on?" she asked, tightening the warm fabric around herself.

"Well, I've been wanting to give you your present all night, but I really didn't want all twelve thousand of your family members watching..." He trailed off as she swatted him playfully.

"Anyway," He continued, glancing at the green ground nervously. "What I wanted to give you. Well, I. I, um. Oh bugger." He said, and placed his hand behind her neck, and brought her lips to his. Lily responded by wrapping her arms around his neck in turn, the forgotten blanket drifting to the ground at their feet. They finally broke apart when Lily felt something cold on her face. She laughed before placing another kiss on his cheek. Snow.

"You finally figured it out, did you?" She whispered, her breath creating steam as she spoke. His only response was to kiss her once more, ignoring the ten sets of eyes and series of cheers coming from the house.__

All I want for Christmas is you

_**Well, there you have it. My Christmas randomness for the year. It's a little Sound and the Fury-esque, with the random, unannounced flashbacks, but bear with me please. I wrote it in a rush. I watch Love Actually every single year, and wrote this after the scene that contains this song. One of my most favourite Christmas songs ever. **____** Merry Christmas! **_


End file.
